The following publications are referred to in the present description:
1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,462
2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,862
The computerized era has raised the need to provide reliable means for storing large amounts of data. Ever-growing amounts of information are nowadays stored in personal and commercial computers, and with progress of technology, this demand will surely grow. One approach to fulfill such a need is to use optical methods for the storage of data, since an optical memory makes it feasible to pack information as binary digits at very high density. Furthermore, the stored information could be maintained undamaged for long periods of time, with no apparent loss of information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,462 (Beldock) describes a three dimensional system for optical data storage and retrieval. According to this publication, incorporated herein as a reference, the data is stored and retrieved by irradiating the storage medium with two interfering light beams. The use of two light beams allows the definition of the particular portion of the volume being written or read at every instance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,862 (Rentzepis) describes an active medium for use in a system of the kind describe by Beldock. The medium makes use of two forms of a spirobenzopyran derivative to represent the two binary digits. However, the memory is maintained at a temperature lower than room temperature, typically at −78° C. Thus writing, storing the written information and reading is done at this low temperature. Raising the temperature will erase the entire stored information, as the active isomer is stable at room temperature for only 150 seconds. The maintenance of such a memory is expensive and cannot be used commercially. Furthermore, the reading process is associated with detecting the fluorescence; a process involving heat, thus there is the possibility of loss of stored data while reading.
There is thus a need for a low-cost, stable and efficient optical memory.